Getting Angry
by xX Lovely Green Eyes Xx
Summary: Bella blows up at Edward one day. EB.
1. The Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Argument

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP EDWARD!"

Who the hell did he think he was? Where did he get off telling _me_ that _my_ friendship with Jake was unhealthy? I didn't tell him who he could be friends with.

Jerk!

He went to open his mouth again.

"No! Don't talk to me! How dare you say that!_ Jacob_ understands! He _gets_ the fact that I love you. And he respects that! Accepts it! Despite the fact that he knows you're a vampire!"

I turned on my heel furiously. I was about to cry, I could feel the lump in my throat, I was that angry. And I doubt he was even retaining what I'm telling him. He is just so damn stubborn that way.

I didn't get anywhere though, as Edward locked his hand around my wrist.

"Let go of me." I growled in what I hoped was a dangerous voice. His beautiful topaz eyes flashed in what I found was an unrecognisable emotion, but he didn't let go.

"Bella, please." His voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

He was gazing at me, eyes sparkling. He was trying to dazzle me into forgiving him. That was cheating!

Well no, I refuse to forgive him just now. Stuff that.

I glared at him, ripped my arm from his grip, and pushed passed him. A great feat for me, him with all his vampire strength and all. I stomped all the way to my car, not tripping once. Though I was busy slamming my door shut and angrily stuffing my key in the ignition, I didn't fail to notice six pairs of very curious eyes trained on me from the front windows of the Cullen's house.

I drove home at a relatively fast pace, cursing non-stop.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled, whilst making my way up to my room.

I threw the door open and chucked my bag on my bed. The one Edward had bought me some time ago for some strange reason. I hate it when he buy's me things. It's like he's trying to buy me, my affections. I peeled off my coat and draped it across the chair by my desk.

"Bella."

Dropping the CD I was about to play, I slowly turned around, not liking the idea of an unidentified person in my room.

When I had turned around I wished I hadn't. I was seeing red again.

He was here, in _my_ room, seated comfortably on _my_ rocking chair, _BEFORE ME_! He got to my house _before_ me! Couldn't he give me some space? I mean, a little time to myself so I could cool off?

I narrowed my eyes at him, effectively glaring. He needed to get out.

"I'm sorry."

Sorry. He was sorry. _Fucking sorry!_

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, I just think-"

"I know what you think! Everyone knows what you think, you opinionated little…" I trailed off, watching him shift in his seat before launching into one again.

"And the thing is you know what everyone else thinks too. But not me, no! You don't even think to ask either! You never know what's on my mind because you never ask! You assume that I agree with anything and everything you think is right! And I hate it! I'm sick and tired of it Edward! Even when you left-" My breath caught in his throat and Edward looked a little paler than usual. Trust me to bring up touchy subjects and then get hurt myself.

"GO! JUST GET OUT!" I roared after a short pause. He scrambled, yes _scrambled_, to get out of his seat and practically threw himself out of the window.

If I didn't know any better, I would have said I scared him.

Little old me, scaring a vampire.

I lay back on my bed. He actually ran away from me, scared.

I put a hand to my mouth.

And I laughed.

**AN:**

**I know, Bella isn't usually one for swearing ((even in her mind)) and is known for being quite meek, not loud at all, but I liked the idea of her getting really angry at Edward, so I wrote this. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

_**Paige.**_


	2. Family Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Family Talk

I ran as fast as I could, not caring even for my clothes as they caught on twigs and thorns. I tore through the woods all the while trying to get the image of Bella out of my head.

She was right, and that is what scared me the most. I don't really talk to her about important situations. I guess I'm really used to listening to the thoughts of others in a way of consulting what they think. Only I can't do that with Bella, I can't hear her.

I had reached the house in record time.

"Are you alright Edward dear?"

No, I wasn't alright at all.

"Yes."

I flopped down on the sofa. She was going to talk about the time I had left. We hadn't talked about that. It was sort of like an unspoken agreement between us, that we wouldn't talk about it. So much for that. Maybe she wanted to talk about it, I didn't know, I hadn't asked her.

"Don't lie. You're not alright at all." That was Jasper. Wasn't I alone when I had first come in the room? I looked around and my family looked back.

"What happened?" Rosalie was actually taking an interest in a subject where Bella was concerned, that was new.

"She shouted."

'_She was shouting here too. You really put your foot in it this time Edward.'_ Emmett smirked at me, sitting on our coffee table.

"Did you tell her you were sorry?" I nodded glumly at Alice's query. She hadn't seemed to like that at all. Her eyes had sparkled when she heard my apology, and I had thought I was getting somewhere. It had been the wrong type of sparkle, it was more of a glint.

Wait a minute. Alice. I looked up at her only to be on the receiving end of a malicious smile. How could she not tell me this was going to happen? I mean, I know she doesn't see everything, but the way she was looking at me, coupled with the fact that she had been making sure to block her thoughts all suggested that she had known.

"Everyone has their fights you know." Evil. Positively evil. How _could_ she. She knew that I didn't like to see Bella anything but happy. How could she not tell me this was going to happen?

"This is so interesting." Another question, expecting another answer. . .

Hold up, WHAT? Interesting? They found my argument with Bella _interesting_? I sat up in my seat and pin-pointed the corner where the comment had come from. Carlisle stood, his back against the wall, arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face.

_Interesting__?_

"Think about it," He continued feverously ignoring my appalled look. "Humans usually automatically shy away from us, correct? But that isn't the case with Bella. It would seem she is quite comfortable around us. Even so, I would not have thought that she would be bold around us, you know, even though she can be around us. I thought she would be submissive - in a manner of speaking. The fact that she would yell at Edward suggests to me that Bella is no ordinary human."

Well I already knew that. She can smell blood and I can't hear her mind. Definitely not an ordinary human. Besides, I wouldn't bond with an ordinary human, they're too boring. And Bella is anything but boring. She's just _perfect._

"I hate to bring you back down to Earth Eddie, but what are you going to do?" Fair question, the answer is obvious, tomorrow at school I am going to grovel and beg for forgiveness. Easy enough.

"He's going to talk to her about it." I looked at my 'mum'. She was very serious. So I was going to talk.

Great.

**AN: There you go. **

_**Paige.**_


	3. Forgiving and Jokes

Disclaimer: ((see previous chapter))

Forgiving

"Wake up hun, wake up." Someone was tapping my face in utmost excitement. "Please wake up, we're going to pick Bella up." Are we now? I was actually planning on lying here pretending to sleep.

"You know Alice, to wake up I would have to actually be asleep. And I don't think we should get ourselves involved in Edward's little tiff with Bella."

"Okay, we're not really going to pick her up, just spy on them, Edward's already heading over there. But please don't tell the Emmett or Rosalie, they think we are doing a good thing."

I opened my eyes. Alice's big eyes were hovering over my own, her breath tickled my lips. I couldn't say no. So that's how I found myself in our car, earlier than usual, driving over to Bella's.

"Why are we doing this again? Bella does have her truck you know." Emmett's grumble came from the back. Yeah Alice, why don't you answer that?

"Oh, I forget. Ah well, we're here now. Jasper, stop the car." Yes ma'am. I pulled up just outside her house and cut the engine.

"Look, Edward's car is here." Well done Rose darling. Then all fell quiet.

"_Stop apologizing, it's alright."_ Wow, we could here this better than I thought we would be able to.

"Isn't that–" Emmett started.

"Shhhh!"

"_It's just that, I'm scared-"_

"_I know."_

"_Am I forgiven?" Bella laughed_

"_Yes, you silly vampire."_

"What are we still doing here? I don't want to listen to them _make up_. I mean, come on, it's Bella and _Edward_. Let's just go please." I second that notion.

"_Did you know that your siblings are out front invading our privacy?"_

This is going to blow up in our faces and it is all Alice's fault. And knowing her, she'll probably find a way to pin this on me too. Like I'm some sort of an accomplice. Oh my God, I am an accomplice, I knew all about her idea and agreed to go along the idea regardless.

"_What?"_

Emmett and Rosalie remain innocent because they thought we were just doing something nice, picking up Bella.

"Drive Jasper. Quick!"

How is it I always allow myself to get involved? I was happy pretending to sleep. I shouldn't have gotten up. And why spy anyway? Their conversation wasn't even remotely interesting.

"_Get out and let me get dressed."_

"_Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before."_

That was quite informing. Are they just saying that because they know we can here them? Wait, are they kissing? Ew!

"Are they on her bed? Oh God, this is just nasty."

_Bella giggled. "I think you need a cold shower."_

"Alice can we go now? I really don't need to hear this."

"I told you to drive ages ago, it's like you don't listen to half of what I say." That's hardly fair, I always listen. And even if I try not to, I can usually feel what she means anyway.

"_No I don't." Edward growled. "You-"_

I gunned the engine to block whatever was coming next. Humming to myself I took off as fast as I could, that didn't stop peals of laughter following after us though.

Thank goodness, it was an act.

I hope. The peals of laughter didn't quieten. They were coming from the car. They were coming from the occupants of the car. Alice had seen this coming. They stopped laughing.

I looked in the rear-view mirror to catch expressions. Rosalie was smiling softly and Emmett grinning. I turned to Alice who was watching me carefully, mischievously. This was a joke, a joke on me.

_I'm_ the silly vampire.

But somehow, I don't think Edward and Bella were acting, they really did have a fight and so really were making up.

Oh God.

**END**

**AN: H****oped you enjoyed. Leave a review, tell me what you think. Thanks.**

_**Paige**_


End file.
